Home Sweet Home: Alice & Jasper
by Firetoflame
Summary: This is a one-shot about the first time Alice & Jasper met the Cullen's!


**Hello Readers! This is my interpretation of what happened the first time Alice and Jasper met the Cullen's. Enjoy and please review to tell me what you thought :) **

"So how exactly do you want to go about this? Are you planning to just walk up, knock on the door and introduce yourself? Are you going to demand to stay in the guest bedroom?" Jasper looks at me quizzically. His eyes glittered from the light reflecting off the snow, just like the rest of him. It made me feel slightly delirious.

I frowned at Jasper but he just smiled at me, catching my face between his fingers for a quick kiss. His lips pressed against mine, so fleetingly, but it was enough to make my brain buzz.

"I can't think when you do that," I said, pushing him away. I was attempting to _see_ how this was going to happen. I wanted to know what I was supposed to say before I said it. Jasper grinned and I immediately pulled him back to me. "Stop smiling, you're making me dizzy," I said, pulling him close enough to inhale his scent. "You're not helping this situation," I said, running my fingers along his forehead to push a few loose strands of golden blond hair out of his eyes.

"Alice, I'm sure they've smelt us by now. Our scent is all over this area. We can't keep camping out in this tree, waiting for a vision to appear. I thought you wanted to actually be a part of this family, not just watch from the sidelines."

"I do," I murmured, hugging his chest. We were perched near the top of a mighty pine, far above the ground. We were high enough to have a good view of our soon-to-be home. I just had to work up the courage to knock on the door. I had _seen_ Edward leave with Emmett. They had backpacks and camping gear so I assumed they were off on a hunt. Rosalie had waited in the main room, staring blankly out the floor to ceiling glass windows, as motionless as a statue. She had been frozen for almost a day, no doubt waiting on Emmett's safe return. Carlisle had come and gone, more frequently than any, travelling a long way to the hospital several town's over that served the small villages of Alaska. Sometimes he even made house calls. His wife, Esme, went with him often. Today the two of them were home, sitting side by side, hand in hand, on a black leather sofa, surrounded by mountains of paperwork. It looked like Carlisle was reviewing patient charts. He and Esme spent hours sitting like that, and talking. Sometimes the conversation would extend to Rosalie, and she would respond, one or two words answers mostly, so short and quick that a human wouldn't even have noticed her talking. We were too far away to hear them, but Jasper could sense their emotions. He said everyone seemed to be content. Rosalie was slightly anxious, probably because of Emmett's absence, but Carlisle and Esme were both happy and calm.

"Are you worried they won't like us?" Jasper asked, breaking me out of my trance. He was probably trying to understand the mix of emotions I was sending out into the universe right now.

"No, they like us, I've seen that clearly. Rosalie is going to take longer to come around, but she seems to be the most stubborn."

"Then why am I getting funny readings from you?"

"Are you emotion stalking me again?" I asked lightly, trying to change the subject. Jasper smirked.

"Alice, I am so in tune to you now I don't even have to think about it. I can't explain it, but it's almost as if you are an extension of myself. I don't even have to try to read you. I sense every change in your mood, every little shift or nuance. I feel the shift when you get a vision. I can tell immediately whether it has been something that has scared you or made you happy. I feel what you feel without having to use my gift. And don't try to weasel your way out of the question. Why are your emotions so mixed?"

"I'm just thinking," I said. "Don't worry about it." I pressed my lips quickly to his and then fell from the tree, landing easily on my feet. I hadn't even taken a step before Jasper was beside me, taking my hand in his as we marched towards the Cullen house. He was walking slower than usual. Much slower—probably to give me time, he could most likely sense my hesitation.

Suddenly he stopped, spinning me on the spot and grabbed my shoulders. He looked at my face knowingly; I hadn't even had the time to wipe the pout off my face.

"Alice, we don't have to do this now if you're not ready. The Cullen's aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Jasper laughed at his inside joke. "They'll still be here in five, ten, twenty, even a hundred years. We can always come back."

"I don't want to wait any longer, Jazz. This is where we are meant to be."

"Then can you at least explain your feelings to me."

"I guess I'm just nervous. I know they will like us. I know we will belong to this family. But I can't just walk up to them and say that. "

"Well you know that's pretty much what you said to me and look how that turned out."

I smiled widely.

"But if you're worried, I could help out a little. It wouldn't hurt for them to have an open mind and feel a little more welcoming than usual."

I kissed him on the cheek. "And that's why I love you."

The front door swung open before we had even begun moving up the driveway. Carlisle stepped onto the snow covered porch, with Esme and Rosalie flanking him. He didn't growl or move into a fighting stance. But there was uncertainty in his eyes. Jasper gripped my hand a little tighter as my nerves started to get the best of me. A wave of calm washed across my body and I fell into step beside him. We walked slowly, again, for vampires. I didn't want the Cullen's to get the wrong idea. We weren't here to attack.

We paused just below the porch, Carlisle stood still, waiting for us to make the first move. I swallowed and having decided on the direct approach, smiled.

"Hello, Carlisle," I said cheerily. "My name is Alice, and this is Jasper." I placed my hand on Jasper's chest. He nodded at Carlisle. "We've come to join your family, if you'll let us," I said hopefully.

Carlisle looked taken aback, but then he composed himself, offering a smile himself. I assumed that was not at all what he was expecting to come out of my mouth.

Carlisle looked to Esme, who smiled tentatively. Rosalie was glaring. I'm not sure Jasper's charm would work on her. "Well, Alice, it seems we have much to discuss. Would you and Jasper like to come inside?"

I nodded and pulled Jasper up a set of wooden stairs. He wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and we followed Carlisle and his family—our family, into their home.

The atmosphere was fraught with confusion, but Jasper managed to keep everyone calm. I figured we should start answering questions immediately because I didn't want Jasper to have to continue to manipulate everyone's emotions.

Carlisle closed the door behind us, and then showed us to the living room. He and Esme resumed their seats on the black leather couch and extended a hand towards a loveseat that sat opposite the couch. Jasper pulled me down beside him. Rosalie hovered behind Esme and Carlisle. She looked somewhat impatient.

Carlisle cleared his throat. He gestured towards Esme with his hand. "This is—"

"Esme, your wife," I said evenly.

He watched me for a moment, and then smiled. "And I suppose you already know who—"

"Rosalie," I said nodding. "And I know Edward and Emmett are off hunting grizzlies."

I paused. An image of Edward and Emmett returning to the house flashed across my eyes. "They'll be returning in about six hours," I said. "Wait, they changed their minds, Emmett's lonely without Rosalie and wants to leave earlier. They'll be here in about two and a half hours."

Rosalie was about to ask how I knew that but Carlisle beat her to it. "I suppose you have some sort of gift for determining the future. Am I right, Alice?" he smiled as he spoke. Esme leaned forward, intrigued. And Rosalie stopped pacing to sit on the back of the couch.

"Yes, I do see a fair amount of what is to come. And Jasper can sense and control your emotions."

"Ah," Carlisle said, nodding to himself. "That explains the overwhelming feeling I had to welcome you into my home. Not that I would refuse you, but I feel as if I should be more reserved and yet I am completely at ease."

I looked at Jasper sheepishly. "You can stop now," I whispered. The tension I expected to wash across their faces as Jasper reigned in the emotion control never appeared. I threw Jasper a questioning look but he shook his head.

"So tell me, Alice. What brought you and Jasper our way?" Carlisle asked, relaxing against the back of the couch. Esme slid closer to him and Rosalie moved to sit on a white fabric chair that was set half way between the couch and love seat.

"Well, when I awoke from the change, I remembered nothing of my previous life, but I had visions of a golden eyed family who hunted animals instead of humans."

Carlisle smiled when I said family. "You have no recollection of your former life at all? Fascinating." Carlisle was intrigued. Esme simply frowned.

"That must have been very hard for you," she said. "The memories fade with time, but to have none at all, how sad."

I shrugged. "I wouldn't really know." But I noted the sympathy in her voice. She was definitely the motherly type.

Carlisle motioned for me to continue. "I knew I had to find your family, so I forced myself deep into the woods, away from humans, and survived on animal blood. I saw Jasper in my future as well. And after a long time I finally found him. We have been together since and have finally found the elusive Cullen's. It is nice to finally meet you in person, instead of through the images in my head."

"Well, the pleasure is all ours," Carlisle said fondly. "I can't say this isn't strange, but you seem to pose no threat and how can I refuse when fate says it should be so?"

Carlisle stood and so did Jasper. They shook hands. Carlisle noticed the scars lining the skin on Jasper's hand. "It appears you have been around a lot longer than Alice, my friend."

Jasper smirked, but not rudely, almost as if he and Carlisle were sharing a private joke. "Perhaps a story for another time," he said.

"Indeed." Carlisle seemed very interested to hear about Jasper's past. I pursed my lips. It hurt me to think about Jasper and his part in the vampire wars. To think that each one of the many marks on his perfect skin had once brought him tremendous pain made me sick. I hated thinking of Jasper as a victim; I never thought it was possible for a creature as strong and ferocious as a vampire to be considered weak, but against our own kind we were simply on an even playing field. The speed and strength meant nothing. Jasper's ability to control emotions had probably saved his life in the early days of his vampire life, living with other newborns, but not without great personal cost.

Esme slid around Carlisle to embrace me. I was shocked and stiff for a moment, but then relaxed against her statuesque form. "Welcome to the family," she whispered in my ear. "I'm so glad you found us after searching for so long."

I smiled, but it was only for a second because Rosalie had let out a snarl that threatened to make the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Rosalie, please be civil," is how Carlisle began. Esme simply rolled her eyes and lovingly murmured 'drama queen' under her breath.

"That's it?" Rosalie bellowed. "They show up on the doorstep and say then want to join the family and they're in?" She scoffed. "We don't know anything about them. They could be lying. They could want to kill us. They're strangers."

"Strangers who knew when to find us and about our lifestyle; not many vampires show up and address you by name before they have even introduced themselves." Carlisle spoke slowly and deliberately as if Rosalie was a child or even an elderly person with a hearing deficit. I found it slightly humorous but composed myself, for fear of provoking her further.

Rosalie stormed off through a side door that led to the garage. I could hear metal and tools being tossed around. Carlisle chuckled.

"She'll get over it," he murmured. "She just doesn't take kindly to change. Usually it's Emmett's job to keep her calm, but he's not here, as you know, so we'll just have to put up with this behaviour for a little longer."

"While we're waiting for the boys to come home, would you like the grand tour?" Esme asked gesturing around the living room. "Since you will be staying with us, won't you?" She looked from Carlisle to us. Carlisle nodded and I grinned.

"If you'll have us," I said cheerily. Esme locked her arm in mine, pulling me up the stairs. I had seen the house many times in my visions, but I hated to dispel the excitement is Esme's step as she whirled from room to room. Jasper followed me closely, always staying within my sight, but he began to fall back, becoming engaged with Carlisle in a conversation about being a doctor and dealing with the impact of human blood on an almost daily basis.

"And this one is Edward's room. There is a spare bedroom on the upper level that would be perfect for you and Jasper." Esme began talking interior décor and such things. She had me at the word shopping. I think it was a lack of human recollection that made mundane things like shopping for clothing or decorating with furniture things I really wanted to do. Jasper laughed at my enthusiasm, but Carlisle just mused.

"It will be nice for Esme to finally have someone who appreciates all the effort she puts into decorating this place. Without her I'd forget to change my clothes every day. Such things just become so trivial."

Jasper nodded, eyeing me warily, probably wondering how many times a day I'd make him change his clothes just because we had nothing better to do. I giggled at the thought of him parading up and down the stairs every hour to change his shirt or rearrange furniture. I felt like if Jasper and I had met under different circumstances-more human circumstances-we would have settled down and bought a house together and started a family. I couldn't start a family, but I sure could pick out a bedroom set. Our life together would not be void of such mundane human things. I felt it was important for me to fabricate those experiences since I couldn't remember any real ones.

"We'll take this one," I said finally, having thought it through.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"The room, this one is perfect."

She opened her mouth to object, but I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"The acoustics are much better in the upper room for the grand piano you and Carlisle plan on buying for the musician in the family." Carlisle smirked, somehow already used to my knowing everything. Esme's mouth fell open in awe. "Edward will appreciate it more," I assured her. "Jasper and I will move his things to the garage."

Carlisle tilted his head, resting a finger on his chin. "I feel as though I should object, but find it difficult to argue with someone who is taking pages right out if the future."

I grinned and looked at Esme as Jasper chuckled. "You'll get used to it," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing the side of my face. Esme laughed.

"Well, we will leave you two to get settled in then." Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme and they descended down the stairs, talking animatedly about the odd turn of events this afternoon. Esme said something about dropping spoons and that meaning they were going to have company so they should have expected this. Carlisle merely reminded her that Emmett had been trying to hit Edward with the cutlery, which was merely a prop in a home where no one ate, and that it never technically hit the floor but was still wedged in the wall where Edward had managed to duck out of the way.

"I told you they would like us," I said happily to Jasper, as I started stacking Edward's belongings in his arms. There were a lot of records.

"How could they not like you?" Jasper cooed. "You're adorable." He winked at me and I felt giddy. I couldn't believe how well everything had gone. It had almost been too easy. I knew that if Esme and Carlisle approved the rest of them would too, even Rosalie eventually.

"And you seemed to get along with Carlisle quite well," I said thoughtfully.

Jasper nodded. "He's been around a long time. He knows a lot about vampire history. It is refreshing to hear his thoughts on such subjects."

"Yes, I suppose I'm not much of a conversationalist on those subjects," I frowned, but Jasper shook his head.

"I don't want you thinking about such times anyway. It was a hard time for vampires. In some ways it was more difficult to fit in. Newborns were running rampant and the Volturri were disposing of them as fast as they were created."

I shuddered, imagining a vampire being torn to pieces and then burned. It was almost impossible to kill a vampire, but the Volturri made quick work of it. Jasper leaned towards me. "Alice, what are you thinking? Your emotions are all over the place again."

"I'm sorry, it was nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you?"

Jasper followed me down the stairs and into the garage where Rosalie was disassembling and reassembling a vehicle. She muttered under her breath from beneath the car. I wanted to say something, but I felt as if it would be best for me to let Rosalie come to terms with our arrival by herself. Hopefully Emmett would be able to talk some sense into her when he got home. I mean, it's not as if we were moving into her room after all.

"And would someone like to explain to me why all my things are packed neatly in the garage?" There was amusement and accusation in Edward's question.

Edward and Emmett froze as they walked inside, shaking their damp hair. Emmett merely smirked, rushing over to pull Rosalie into a hug. "I thought I smelt something out of the ordinary when we left." Emmett gave me and Jasper a brief head nod, as if our presence was only to be expected. Or maybe Edward had given him a heads up. I'm sure he had tuned into everyone's thoughts long before arriving at the house. Emmett grinned, "It's nice to have some more siblings to boss around. Edward gets cranky."

"Well at least I don't whine about missing my wife," Edward shot back. Emmett took a swing at his head with an iron fist, but Edward knocked it away with an easy grin. Emmett pulled me into a hug that lifted me off the ground. He was like an overgrown puppy. Nothing ever got him down. When my feet were back on the ground he clapped Jasper on the back. Rosalie gave a sharp growl and left. "Duty calls, I'm sure I'm going to get an earful," Emmett said. He grinned and then turned to follow Rosalie out the back door.

Edward waited for the commotion to calm down before turning to Esme, who was seated across Carlisle's lap in a comfy looking recliner. "I can't believe you let her steal my room." He wasn't mad, simply stating a fact.

Esme smiled, her amber eyes sparkling. "Carlisle said it would be wrong to refuse fate, so I gave Alice free reign. She promised you would be happier with the spare bedroom."

Edward turned to me, "I leave for a few days and you infiltrate my family. How?"

"I haven't done anything that wasn't going to happen eventually. Sooner or later you would have realized the acoustics were much better up there then in your room."

"Mmmm, hmmm," Edward murmured.

"Are you mad?" I asked lightly.

"No, you seem to have made quite an impression on my family already," he smirked. "Even Rosalie is raving about you to Emmett," he said sarcastically.

I grinned, and so did Edward. His mind read Rosalie's displeasure from my thoughts and his thoughts conjured a vision in my head of Rosalie freaking out at Emmett about mine and Jasper's arrival. Rosalie flailed her arms in anger and looked as if she might be hitting something that may or may not have been Emmett.

"You see things?" Edward asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"And you can read people's thoughts," I countered.

He grinned. "I guess I've finally met my match, haven't I?"

"Oh, you have no idea!"


End file.
